Ziva in highschool
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Ziva is 17 and lives with Jenny and her family. Highschool story with TIVA
1. Chapter 1

I try to write my Fanfictions in English to because a few people asked me to do so.

English is not my first language so it could be that I do a few mistakes.

But I hope you like it and I try my best.

This is my Ziva in the Highschool Fanfiction.

I don't own NCIS

Chapter 1

As Ziva David entered the office of her father he already expected her.

"Zivaleh sit down, I must talk to you".

"Is something wrong father?"

"As you know the last weeks had been very hard for us. You also know that a few people tried to kill me in that days. After that what happened to Tali I don't want to loose you to. Because of that I send you to America. You will live there with Jenny and her Family and you will go to the Highschool there. I will also send you on a few missions there. Don't say something against it you understand this is an order from your Director.

And Ziva behave yourself. I don't wanna blame my self because of you. Is that clear?"

"But father..."

„No Ziva your plane will depart in 4 hours. And now go and pack your luggage. And if you don't do it now you will be…"

"Yes father" Ziva sad immediately and went out of the office from her Father.

23 Hour later

Jenny, Gibbs and Abby waited nervous for the arrival of they're new familymember.

Typically Abby had a CavPow in her hand and couldn't stay still.

Every two minutes she asked her parents when Ziva would arrive.

A staff from the airport said throe a microphone:" The flight from TelAviv is landing now."

"Yaaaay Mom, Dad you heard that? She is coming. I am so excited. I think we are going to be good friends. But what is if she hates me?" Abby said.

"Cool down Abby how many CavPow`s have you had today?" Gibbs said nerved.

Abby wanted to answer but then suddenly Jenny said:" There is she" and waved to Ziva.

After Ziva recognised Jenny she made her way to her. Next to Jenny was an older man with silver hair with an soft but also tough look and a girl in her age with dark hair and an strange looking drink. With one hand the girl was waving to her. Ziva thought that this is Jenny's family.

When Ziva was standing next to Jenny they hugged each other and kissed the other one on each cheek.

"Shalom Jenny, nice to see you".

"Shalom Ziva. Let me introduce you to my family. This is my husband Leroy Jethro Gibbs and this is my doughtier Abby."

Abby hugged Ziva and said:" Hello Ziva, it's nice to meet you."

Ziva was a bit confused because she didn't expected a hug and after Abby stepped beg she said:" Shalom Abby."

Then she turned herself to Gibbs and he sad hello to Ziva and both where shaking hands. "Call me Gibbs" he said.

Ziva nodded and before she could take her luggage Gibbs had it and said " I take it" " Thank you Gibbs" Ziva said.

"And now come we are driving home".

They went to the care and drove to the house of the Gibb`s.

In the Car Abby told Ziva everything about school which is going to start in 3 days.

But Ziva didn't wanted to talk and because of that she was watching out of the window and checked out the neighborhood like she had learned it at Mossard.

What do you think? I try to translate the next chapter asap. I think the next one will be uploaded tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NCIS.

Feat means Hebrew Cursive minds

When the family arrived the gateway , Ziva studied the house.

The house consists of two floors and was really big.

"Come on Ziva I give you a tour throe the house" Abby said.

Ziva nodded and joined Abby.

"Ok here is the living room and that is the dining room. The kitchen is right over there and on the left side is Moms office. On the left side is the cellar where Dad is building a boat. We also have a pool in the garden where we can go swimming if you want. Lets go upstairs now. The first room at the left side is the room from Mom and from Dad. On the right side is our bath Mom and Dad have an own. The room next to Mom and Dads is mine and the next one is yours. The two other ones at the right side are an guestroom and an game room where we can watch movies or play Games."

"Thank you for the tour Abby" Ziva said while entering her room.

When Ziva entered her new room she didn't expect much.

Back in Israel she had a simple room with an small Bed, an cupboard an simply desk and an chair.

But her room in America was big had a King-Size-Bed in it, an big desk and an comfortable looking chair. There was also an cupboard and an walk-in closet.

Ziva liked the room.

A few minutes later Gibbs was staying next to the two girl.

"Abbs come I think Ziver want to unpack her stuff you can help Mom. She is cooking. And Ziver if you need something just call ok?"

"Yes" Ziva answered.

Abby went to her mother and helped her with cooking and Gibbs went to the basement.

Ziva started to unpack her stuff.

She put her clothes in the walk-in closet and opened the cupboard.

She grinned and thought _thanks for the safe Jen._

Ziva opened the save and put her 4 guns in it.

Next to the safe she laid 3 knives down.

Then she hold 2 other knives in her hand. One of them she put in the drawer of the little cupboard next to her Bed.

The other knife she laid under her pillow.

A picture of her Tali and Ari was now staying next to her Bed.

When she finished unpacking her thinks there was an knock on her door.

"Come in" Ziva said and Abby entered the Room.

"Hey Ziva. Dinner is ready in 5 Minutes. Do you need any help?" Abby asked.

"I am ready with unpacking but thank you"

"Whaaat you are ready? How could that be? I was down just about 15 minutes?" Abby said and opened the walk-in closet.

"You don't have many clothes. We need to go shopping."

"I have enough clothes Abby less is all."

"I think you mean less is more."

"Abby, Ziva dinner is ready" Jenny shouted. "

During Dinner Abby told her mother that they needed to go shopping.

Jenny said:" We also need to register you at the school. After that we can go shopping. Is 8:00 OK?"

"Shure Jen" Ziva said.

"Can I go with you Mom?" Abby asked.

Jenny nodded.

"Is anywhere in the near a park or something else where I can go jog?" Ziva asked.

"You have to walk down the street and then you will see the park" Gibbs answered.

"Thanks Gibbs".

Because Ziva was awake for over 24 hours she went to Bed at 9:00 o'clock.

Abby went to Bed at 23:00 o'clock.

When Gibbs and Jenny where alone Gibbs asked Jenny:" Doesn't Ziva feel herself well here or why is she talking so less?"

Jenny said:" No. The reason is that her little sister died because of a bomb a week ago. She's not talking about it. But she had never talked much".

Meanwhile Ziva tried to sleep but she couldn't sleep very well. She was dreaming about her sister.

FLASHBACK

One night there was a nock on Zivas door. "**Yes"** she said.

Tali entered the Room of her sister and Ziva said:**" Hey Tali. What's up? Can't you sleep?**

Tali went to the Bed from Ziva and laid down next to her.

"**Zivi, I am afraid of tomorrow. I don't want to go on that mission. What is when I screw up my first mission? Am I weak because I am afraid? What is Abba going to do when I screw up the mission?" **Tali said.

Ziva kissed the forehead of her sister and said:**" Don't be afraid little one. I am here. Everything is OK. You are not weak Tali. So long as I am with you nobody is doing anything to you. And now try to sleep. You need all your energy tomorrow."**

Tali nodded and fell asleep in the arms of her big sister.

On the next day Tali left the house and Ziva stood in the door case and waved her little sister.

But from one second to the other Zivas live changed forever.

There was a loud boom and suddenly Ziva couldn't see her 8 year old sister anymore.

The only thing she saw was a little body which was lying on the ground…

Soaked in sweat Ziva woke up. With panic Ziva was looking around the room. At first she didn't knew where she was. Then she remembered that she was by Jenny. After Ziva calm down she was looking at her watch. 4:30. Ziva couldn't sleep so she decided to go jog 30 minutes earlier than normal.

After she jogged about 7 miles she entered the house an 5:15 in silent.

There she went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

Ziva saw Gibbs sitting in the kitchen.

Gibbs trunk an coffee and when he heard somebody he looked up.

When he saw Ziva he said: " Good morning Ziver. Found the park."

Ziva smiled a bit and said: " Morning Gibbs. Yes I found it. Thank you again for telling me."

"No problem"

After Ziva drank her water she took an shower.

Punctually at 8:00 o'clock Jenny, Abby and Ziva drove to the school.

In the school Abby waited infront of the headmasters office.

Inside Ziva had gotten her timetable.

Her compulsory subjects where Biology, Math, English, History, Spanish and PE.

Her 3 electives where France, German and Auto.

After she had gotten her timetable and the headmaster Mr. Vance told her the rules from the school.

Then they went shopping.

They come home at 7:00 o'clock.

On Monday Ziva went jogging at 5:00 o'clock and she and Abby went to the bus stop at 7:00 o'clock.

At the bus stop where standing 4 other teens.

Ziva and Abby joined them and Abby introduced Ziva:" Hey Guys this is Ziva. She is from Israel and is living with my family and me. Ziva these are Michelle, the boy with the glasses is Jimmy Palmer. This is Tim McGee and that is…"

"Hi I am Tony. Tony DiNozzo. I am Abby's cousin nice to meet you Zee-vah."

"Hello" Ziva said and smiled.

All of them seem to very nice Especially that Tony guy. I don't know what it is but something on him makes me very nosy. Don't think something like that Ziva. You are not going to have a crush somebody you know for a few minutes. God is the new friend of Abby hot. No she isn't just hot. She is beautiful. I haven't seen a girl like her before. I mean just look in these brown eyes. And her hair. It is so curly. Stop DiNozzo. You are not going to have a crush on a girl. You are a DiNozzo. DiNozzos aren't going to have a crush on an girl.

This is the end of my second chapter I hope you like it.

I try to update the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own NCIS

„Hey let me have a look on your timetable Ziva I wanna see which subjects you are going to have with one of us." McGee said.

Ziva nodded and gave him her timetable.

That girl is relay fascinated. She is not an girly girl. I like that. I think she don't care what the other people are saying about her clothes. But she looks very good in her cloths. That cargo trousers are relay looking good at her. And that shirt shows her figure perfect.

Tony thought meanwhile.

"Ok, you have Biology with Abby and with me. France you have with Michelle and English with Palmer. History, Spanish, PE, Auto and Math you will have with Tony. Just German you have alone." McGee said.

"Wow hold on. You took 3 languages? Are you crazy? It is hard enough for me to learn Spanish. How do you think you can handle that? And you chose Auto? Relay?" Tony asked Ziva.

Ziva grinned and said:" Yes Tony I took Auto. Don't you like Auto or is it because I am a girl? Do you think I don't know anything about cars? And I am already fluent in Spanish, France and German so it's going to be very easy for me."

First Tony didn't know what he should answer but than he said:" You are kidding me right? You can't tell me that you can speak 4 languages fluently."

"Tony I am not going to lie. I am not fluently in only 4 languages. I speak 10"

Tony couldn't say anything and had is mouth open.

But then the bus came and the 6 got in.

In the bus Abby sat next to Tim, Michelle next to Palmer and Ziva next to Tony.

After a few minutes Ziva asked Tony: " Tony why is everybody starring at me?"

"It is easy Zee-vah. You are new here and you are sitting next to the handsome looking Quarter Back." Tony said.

Ziva laugh and said: " The fact that I am new is right but I don't think it is because of you."

"Ouch that hurt. But he can you relay speak 10 languages?"

"Yes. I am fluently in Hebrew, Spanish, France, Italian, German, English, Russian, Turkish, Polish and Moroccan. I also can sign language but that's not relay a language." Ziva said.

"But why can you speak so many languages?"

"Because of my fathers job I was in many different countries and I needed to agree myself."

In the back of the bus was Jeanne Benoit the cheerleader captain.

Everybody knew that she liked Tony. But he didn't like her. She hoped that she could date him this year but when she saw a strange girl sitting next to him she got very angry.

Who is that girl? And her cloths are we in year 2001 or what? I don't understand why Tony is talking to her and sitting next to her. Jeanne thought.

When they arrived at school more persons looked at Ziva but she didn't care.

Then she and Tony said goodbye to everyone because they had Spanish.

In the room they where sitting next to each other.

"He Ziva don't get that wrong but did something happen to your parents because you are living by Abbs? And from where do you know Jenny and Gibbs?"

"No nothing happened to my parents. My Dad is having a lot of enemies back in Israel and because there is a lot of trouble at the moment he send me to Jenny. The know eachother because of work."

Then the teacher entered the room and after saying good morning she said to Ziva: " Hello I am Miss Anderson could you please introduce yourself to the class?"

"Shure" Ziva said. " Hi, I am Ziva David from Israel."

After that she began with the lesson.

"Ok, you bought an Television. But the Television isn't working so you call he service which is me."

Nobody wanted to start and because she wanted to know how good Zivas Spanish is she said that Ziva should start.

When Ziva answered with an perfect Spanish everybody was amazed.

After the lesson Tony and Ziva went together out of the room.

The next lesson was PE so both of them went to their lockers.

Then Tony said: " Wait here. I just go to my locker to take my sport clothes I am here in one minute."

And with that he went away.

Now Ziva was alone and she put her knife and her revolver in her locker.

Then she took out her sport clothes closed her locker.

Then Tony was there and they went into the sports hall together.

On the way Tony asked Ziva:" Which sport did you do back in Israel?"

"I was running, I did Parkour, I went swimming and I did martial arts."

"You are a Ninja." Tony said.

Ziva was rolling her eyes and went to the changing room.

When she left the changing room Tony was already for her.

Tony was looking at Ziva with his famous DiNozzo grin.

When they where in the sports hall Tony looked for the first time since they had been in the sports hall at her body.

Then he saw a big cobbles on her left shoulder.

"What happened to you Ziva?"

"I don't know what you mean I am fine."

"Your shoulder."

"Ah. You mean that. I was shot a few days ago."

"WHAT? But why?"

" I don't wanna talk about it Tony." Ziva said a bit in anger.

"Ok, ok sorry." Tony said.

"Don't apologise it is a kind of weakness Tony. And it's ok." Ziva said.

"So Gibbs told you the rules?" Tony asked Ziva and grinned.

"Yes" Ziva said and reply his grin.

The teacher told them that they should run 2 Miles for warm up.

He was stopping the time and thought nobody would be ready in under 10 minutes.

But after 5 minutes Ziva was ready and PE teacher was amazed because it was an new school record.

About 4 minutes later Tony and a few other footballer.

Tony went over to Ziva and said:" Wow I haven't thought that you are so fast."

"Normally I am running about 7 miles sometimes 10."

"What do you think about running with me? I am running every day?"

"Shure. But I am running every morning at 5:00 o'clock. I don't know if you are awake then. I don't think you can keep up with me tham."

"Let us see. I come over to your house at 5 then ok?"

"Shure" Ziva said and both grinned to eachother.

Tony don't care standing up so early.

He was an late riser Yes.

But to impress Ziva he would do nearly everything.

End of chapter 3 hope you liked it.

I don't know if I can upload the next chapter tomorrow.

But on Sunday I will upload one.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own NCIS.

After PE they had break so they went to the cafeteria.

There they joined the other ones.

"So, how was your first day at school up to know Ziva?" Abby asked her.

"It was ok. A bit boring. I have to get used to it because I wasn't at school for a long time."

"Haven't you been at school in Israel?" McGee asked.

"No I finished school years ago."

Meanwhile Tony tried to steal French fries from McGees plate.

"Stop that Tony. Buy yourself some French fries if you wanna have some."

"Calm down McCranky. You can share."

"But you don't share anything with anyone so no"

"Tony strop it. There are Timmys" Abby said.

Then she turned to Ziva and asked her: "Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

"Then come on lets get some food"

They both went away to get food.

While they where buying food the boys had a man talk.

"Watcha think about her?" McGee asked.

"She's cool. And she was better than me in PE. Could you believe that McElflord?"

"Better than you? Wow."

When Ziva and Abby came back and sat down, Abby was sitting next to Tim and Ziva next to Tony.

When Ziva and Abby where talking Tony tried to steal some of her French fries but then his arm suddenly was twisted behind his back.

"Don't even think about it Tony." Ziva said and let go from Tony's arm.

Tony said: " Where you learned that? And that hurt Ninja."

"Tony stop calling me Ninja."

"But you are one. Nobody is better at PE than me. So you must be one."

Ziva shaked her head and tried to concentrate herself on her food.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria.

"You see that new girl? How she is trying to get Tony's attention? I hate her. She must go. But how?" Jeanne said to her best friend.

"I don't know. Why can't you asked your Dad for help? And where she said she is from?"

"Israel" Jeanne said.

"I have a plan. Why don't we start to say that she is an terrorist which tries to bob us all?"

"I love that plan. But what is when Tony hates me then?" Jeanne asked.

"I don't know. Just think about other planes ok?"

After the break they had Auto.

When Tony and Ziva arrived at Auto Ziva realised that she had been the only girl in there.

A few guys whistle after her and she only rolled her eyes and tried to be calm and not to kill anyone on her first day.

When the teacher came he said:" You have to pick up a team member for the hole year. Everybody from you need to drive so we just start now at the driving school area. If anybody of you couldn't drive he can't be here anymore."

After picking up teams (Ziva was with Tony of cause) they went to the driving school area. There the Parkour was ready.

The teacher said: "Everybody of you must finish the Parkour as fast as he can. But don't forget drive safety. I am curious who of you is the fastest. Did you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir" the hole class said.

"Miss. David in fact that you are the only girl here would you like to start?"

"Shure" Ziva said and walked over to the car.

Before the teacher gave her the key he said:" The school record is about 4,65 minutes. And if you bet it without any mistake you and your team member will get a 60 dollar bonus for the stuff you will need for the car you are going to be working on."

Then he said to Ziva:" Good luck."

Ziva got in the car and started it.

She drove to the start and when the teacher said go she started to drive through the Parkour.

It was very easy for Ziva because she learned in how to drive when she was 8.

The driving training in Mossard wasn't so easy like that so she finished the Parkour without one mistake.

When she got out of the car everybody was starring at her and then the teacher broke the silence:" That was perfect Miss David. You haven't done one mistake. I am really impressed and your time was 1,59 minutes. That's an new record."

When she was walking back to the group of students a few said "Good job" or "Damn that chick is good".

The next one was Tony so he couldn't say anything to Ziva.

After everyone was finished they heated back to the garage.

There they picked up an car. Tony and Ziva took an old Mustang.

Then the bell rang and the teacher gave Tony and Ziva the bonus.

Zivas next subject was France. So Tony went with her to the classroom.

On the way he asked her:" Who teached you driving like that?"

"It was my mother." Ziva said.

"Do you always drive like that? Because it seemed like that it was very easy for you"

"Yes I am always driving like that. It's the best way for don't being followed or bombed."

"You are in America now. So you don't need to be in sorrow because of that stuff."

Now they where standing infront of the classroom and Tony said goodbye to Ziva.

What do you think?

In the next chapter Jeanne is confronting Ziva.

I think the next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own NCIS

When Ziva entered the room alone she didn't see Michelle in there, so she sat down on an table in the back of the room and waited there for Michelle.

After she sat down 2 girls went over to her.

"He Terrorist" one said. Ziva tried to ignore them.

But then they where standing infront of her. "Hey I was talking with you."

Ziva tried to be calm and not to look up.

"Can't you talk? Or don't you understand English?"

Ziva didn't say anything.

"Stupid terrorist" they said and went away.

**FLASHBACK**

**After Ziva ran over to the dead body of her little sister.**

**She fell to the ground next to it.**

**Tears began to fall down her cheeks. **

**Then she felt someone's watching her. **

**She put out her gun and aim in the direction from where she thought to be observed.**

**Then a shot went out of a gun.**

**Ziva felt pain in her left arm.**

**When she looked down she saw blood.**

**A lot of blood. **

**One arm was still around Tali. **

**She saw the shooter and shot. **

**The person went down…..**

Ziva woke up of her daydream when she saw Michelle.

"Hey" Ziva said and put on a faked smile.

"Hi" Michelle said.

Soon after Michelle sat down next to Ziva the teacher came into the room.

After the first 5 Minutes Ziva noticed that the French of the teacher wasn't really good.

She also noticed that the girl which was talking to her earlier who was called Jeanne was good in talking French.

Her name sounded like she was from there.

After Ziva answered a few questions in an perfect French, Jeanne looked very angry at Ziva.

She was the best in French up to now. But now that Israeli girl came steal her Tony and was also speaking her mother language perfect.

Now Jeanne new it she had to wipe out that person.

But she didn't know how. She had to made a plan.

When they left the room after the lesson the gang how Abby used to say waited outside for the two.

Tony smiled when he saw Ziva.

She smiled too.

Then the hole gang walked to the bus stop.

There Ziva saw a black limousine at the end of the street.

It was an typical from the Mossard used car.

So she new her father send someone to observe her.

Then the bus came and they drove home.

The car was now following the bus.

When Abby and Ziva got out of the bus and in the house the car was still infront of the house.

So after they said hi to Jenny and Gibbs Ziva said that she will be back soon she just have to attend something.

Ziva went out of the house and over to the car.

The man who was sitting in the car opened the window and Ziva said:" What do you want here?"

"We have the order to look after you Officer" the driver said and smiled as he said look after you.

Ziva pinned the head of the man against the seat and sat: "I don't need a watchdog. Go. That's an order too and I don't wanna hear a no."

She release her hold a little bit and looked at the mean with an very seriously gaze.

The mean nodded and after she put her hand down they drove away.

Gibbs who watched the hole scene shaked his head and asked Jenny:" She is in training isn't she?"

Jenny walked over to Gibbs and said:" Yes she was."

"Was? You don't know her just because you had been in Israel one time aren't you?"

"No. Ok I tell you the truth now. But before I just lied because I thought that you wouldn't have received her by us if you had known it."

"Tell me Jen."

"Ok. You remember when I was an Agent in Europe 5 Years ago? There I was working with Mossard. She was the officer I worked with."

"What you say that she already was an officer with 12. When I see that bastard of her father…."

"Calm down Jethro. You know that you will put Abbs in danger when you do something like that."

"Just promise me that you don't let her go back to that men again. Ok Jen?"

Jenny nodded.

After Ziva came back into the house they started eating dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NCIS.

At the table they started to chat about school.

"How was your first school day Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"It was good. But I was a bit bored."

After the dinner Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs" he said.

"On my way" he said and hang up his phone.

"I have to go. New case." And with that he went out of the house and drove away.

Now Jenny went back to work to and the girls where alone at home.

"So what do you want to do Ziva? We could invite the others over or?"

"Shure." Ziva said.

"Yaaay. Ok. I am going to call them over." Abby said and called the other.

Palmer and Michelle couldn't come over so just Tim and Tony came to the Gibbs. Then they ordered a pizza.

After ordering the pizza they decided to watch a movie.

Tony walked over to the DVD´s and took out a few.

"Ok. Which movie do you want to watch? We have James Bond, Witch hunters, the hunger Games, Jurassic Park and Prometheus" he said.

"I think Ziva should decide." Abby said.

"I don't know any of the movies so you should decide."

"Are you kidding me? What have you done all day in Israel? We have to catch up a lot. We need to do a few movie nights." Tony said.

"I haven't had the time to watch movies. I was very busy."

"But now you have a lot of time to watch."

When the doorbell rang Tony stood up and said:" I pay."

He opened the door and paid for the pizza.

While he was walking back into the living room he took one piece of the pizza.

"He stop eating the pizza without us Tony." McGee said.

"Got a problem McHungry?" Tony asked and put the pizza down on the table.

"Tony stop teasing Timmy" Abby said.

Tony joust grinned with his famous DiNozzo grin and said: " I think its Bond night."

After the pizza was empty Tony went into the kitchen and made popcorn.

When he came back he sat down next to Ziva.

In the middle of the movie Zivas phone rang.

She excused herself and went out of the room and looked at the number on her phone.

It was her father. She took an deep breathe and answered the phone:" Shalom"

"Zivaleh how are you?"

"What do you want father?" Ziva said without answering the question because she knew her father wasn't interested about how is she feeling.

"Haven't I told you that you should behave yourself? How often have I said to you that you shouldn't hurt my officers?"

"I can take care of myself. I don't need bodyguards."

"Ziva"

"No father. I don't need to be protected by officers which where skilled by me."

" We are talking another time about that. I don't have time now. Outside is a car for you. Take it you will also need it when I send you to missions."

"Ok" Ziva said and then the tie was broken.

She went back to the others and they where looking at her.

"It was my father." She said and added: " He sendet me a car over. I just go out to take the key in."

The others stood up to and went out with her.

"Wow" Abby, Tim and Tony said in unison.

It was the same black limousine which the two officers had.

"Your Dad is really cool. He gave you an Mercedes." Tony said.

Ziva just rolled her eyes and opened the drivers door and took out the keys.

"I hope we don't need to use the bus now. Ziva please could you drive us to school everyday. Please, please, please." Abby said.

"Ok" Ziva said. She knew that there was something in the back of the car so she thought to went out this night and take it up to her room.

After looking at the car they went back into the house and watched the movie to the end.

Then McGee and Tony had to go.

"Goodbye" Tony said.

Then he turned to Ziva and said: " Are we still going to jog tomorrow at 5?"

"Yes" Ziva answered and they smiled to eachother.

Abby gave Tim and Tony an hug and then the boys went out of the house and Abby turned to Ziva.

"You and Tony hu?" she said and smiled at her.

"We are not together Abby we just go jogging together."

Abby thought that she have to take it as a mission to get them together. Shure they just know eachother for a few hours. But they just look so cute together. And Tony have never looked at an girl that way he looked at Ziva.

After cleaning up both went upstairs.

They went into Bed.

At two o'clock she opened her window and climbed out silently.

She went over to her car and opened it.

There was a beg in the back of the car like she thought.

She took it out of the car and climbed back through the window.

In the bag where a few folders.

She opened them and there where 2 persons in it.

A new mission.

At the third folder was the mission.

There stood that she have to observe them in the night.

At first just observe. Not kill.

Ziva put the folders into her save.

She knew she will be contacted soon for the details.

Now she went back into her Bed and smiled when she realised that she is going to jog soon with Tony.

End of the chapter what do you think?

Do you have any ideas how I should continue the story ? Just tell me when it is a good idea I will write it into one chapter.

The next chapter will be uploaded on Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

At 5 o'clock Tony was infront of his uncle's house.

Ziva went out and said "Hi"

_Wow that man has a body._ Ziva thought.

The shirt that Tony was wearing showed perfectly his mussels.

Tony couldn't stop looking at Ziva.

_She is so beautiful _he thought.

"Can we start now or do you just want to star at me?" Ziva asked.

"I am faster then you." Tony said and start running.

Soon Ziva was next to him and both grinned.

On the way back from the park they did a little race to see who is faster.

Of cause Ziva won and after Tony cached his breathe he said: "You must be a Ninja. It is impossible that you are faster then me."

"Maybe you are not so good like you thought." Ziva said.

"We will see that tomorrow." Tony said.

Then Ziva went back into the house and Tony to his.

While he was walking home he thought _she is relay the perfect girl. She is smart beautiful and athletic .But how could such a girl be interested in me. A simply football player. _

Back at school Ziva had French and because Michelle was ill she had been alone.

When she entered the room Jeanne said loud: "There comes the terrorist."

Ziva rolled her eyes and went to the beck of the room to sit at the same place like yesterday.

Jeanne followed her and said:" He terrorist, where is the bomb which you wanna hide here?"

Ziva ignored Jeanne but when she put an hand on Zivas shoulder and leaned over to her and asked: "Is it fun to kill innocent people?"

Ziva grip her hand twisted and it behind Jeannes back. Now Jeannes face was pressed against the wall and Ziva said:" Have you ever seen an terrorist?"

Before Jeanne could answer the rest of the class and the teacher entered the room.

"Miss David what are you doing?" the teacher said.

Ziva led Jeanne go.

Jeanne said:" I was just trying to talk with her and then she attacked me."

"Ziva go to the headmaster. Now."

"But she is lying."

"I believe what I saw. And now go to the headmaster." The teacher said.

"But…"

"No. Go."

When Ziva walked to the headmasters office she was mumbling something in Hebrew.

When Vance let Ziva into his office he said:" Sit down."

Ziva did so and turned her face into the showing no emotion face.

She learned it by Mossard. Do not show your feelings. They could be used against you. Her father always said to her.

"So what happened? I just know that you were pushing Jeanne Benoit. Why did you do that?"

"I was entering the classroom and she called me terrorist. I ignored her. But she went after me and asked where I hide the bomb here at school. I ignored that too. But when she leaned over to me and asked I f like it to kill people with bombs it was too much."

"I understand your reaction. But didn't you overreact a bit.?"

Ziva took an deep breathe and said:" I don't think so. She was cruel to me. And I don't put up with something."

"But why didn't you ask her to stop?" he asked.

"If you raise up in Israel you see a lot of terrorists. You grow up fast because of them. I know the dimension of a bomb. I don't like to be called so because I know what it is like to see how a bomb blows up. And it's hard to be calm when somebody who had never seen something like that in real live calls me so."

"This time I won't do anything. But I don't wanna see you here again. Ok?"

"Yes Sir" Ziva said.

"And know go back to your class."

Ziva nodded and went out of the office.

The lesson was already over so Ziva went to her next class. It was Math. Ziva was in a bead mood but the fact that she had the class with Tony made her happy.

Infront of the classroom was Tony.

When he saw Ziva he said:" Are you alright? What happened exactly? Everybody is talking about it."

"I tell it to you later at lunch Ok?"

"Okay" Tony said and they went together into the classroom.

_That is really strange. Vance said her second name is Benoit. I hope she isn't the daughter of the man I think she is. But when I will have a big problem. _Ziva taught.

End of the chapter. What do you think?

I think I will upload the next chapter on Sunday.


	8. Chapter 8

At lunch Tony asked Ziva again what happened. She finally said: "She was teasing me."

"What did she said to you Ziva?" Abby asked. "Never mind." Ziva said.

"Ziva you can tell us." "Abby it wasn't a big deal."

"But you had been at the headmasters office Ziva." Abby said.

"Everything is fine Abby." Ziva said.

Then there was an announcement that the class of the gang should come into the assembly hall.

They were told that the class is going to make a trip in 6 Month and that the class needed to collect money for it.

After they got more details the students went back to their classes.

When school ended the gang went to Zivas new car.

"Ziva could you please drive normal that time?" McGee asked Ziva.

"I am driving normal McGee." Ziva said.

"You scared McAfraid?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't the one who screamed that we all going to die Tony" McGee said.

"He guys stop arguing." Abby said.

While that little conversation Ziva was already sitting in the car and started the motor.

"Are you three coming or are you going to take the bus?"

They got in the car and Ziva drove everyone home.

When Abby and Ziva arrived at home both went into their room to do homework.

But instead of doing her homework Ziva took out her laptop and opened her Mossard profile.

There she searched the name Benoit. She found a match.

Rene Benoit.

International arms dealer.

One daughter.

Lives in DC.

_That's rely bad. _Ziva taught. Then she heard a bing. She had a new mail. Ziva opened the mail and found informations for her latest mission.

The two men were arms dealer and they would make a deal on the weekend Ziva should observe them.

She should be at the docks on Saturday at 7pm.

At the same time Abby knocked on Zivas door and opened it a bit. "Hey Ziva could you please help me with Spanish?"

"Yes" Ziva said and closed her laptop.

After Ziva helped Abby, Gibbs and Jenny came home.

Meanwhile by Jeanne:

"Dad I have a problem."

"How can I help you?"

"There is a new girl at our school and she is a kind of problem for me. She is from Israel and she hit me today. She twisted my arm and pilled me against the wall."

"And what did you do?"

"I was just talking to her."

"What did you say to her Jeanne?"

"I was just teasing her a little bit."

"Jeanne. Why do you do such a stuff. And I leaned you how to fight why didn't you tried to get free?"

"I tried. But I couldn't. She was too strong."

"And what could I do?"

"I want to ask you if you can send someone over to her to warn her please."

"And where does she live?"

"She is living with the Gibbs."

"Jeanne I can't send someone over to the Gibbs. They are working at NCIS. We would get a big problem."

"But Dad."

"No Jeanne I can't"

"Dad I heard that she is jogging every morning. She is there alone so you can send them to her when she is jogging."

"Ok. You convinced me."

"Thank you Dad." Jeanne said and gave her father a kiss on his cheek before she left the room.

At the next morning Ziva went out of the house at 5. There was Tony already standing.

"Morning Zi." Tony said. "Good morning Tony." Ziva said.

They started to jog end when they entered the park they saw two man in suits sitting on a bench.

When the men saw the two teens one ended a phone call.

End of the chapter. What will happen next? Will they do something to Tony and Ziva?


	9. Chapter 9

When the teens where near the men both stood up and walked to them.

Tony and Ziva get slower and then one of the men said:" Excuse me can you tell us the way to the next underground station?"

"Shure" Tony said and explained them the way. After that the men went into the direction Tony told them and Ziva and Tony continued their run.

While the two men where walking one said: "Why did you cancel our mission? You know what our boss is doing now or?"

"Somehow I know that girl. But I don't know from where."

"You know that girl and? Why didn't we attacked them? Just because you may know her?"

"Shut up and let me think. I think I can remember it now. Yes I know where I know her from. Ohh that's bad. That's rely bad. We have to call the boss now."

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva where on their way back home. When they went out of the park Tony asked her:" Ziva. Are you hungry? We can have a little breakfast over there in the café. But just if you want. It's on me." Ziva smiled and said: "Yes."

So they entered the café and they got an seat next to the window. After the waitress came to took their orders both where quiet.

It was very awkward for both of them. They were just sitting there and smiling to eachother.

Then Tony broke the silence: "Hey Ziva we have a game at Friday. Abby and McGee are coming too. You wanna come and watch an real American national sport?" (A/N hope it is right)

"Shure. When is it exactly?"

"It is after school."

"Ok then I will see you there. What is your position again?"

"I am the quarter back."

"So maybe you have a new fan then?" Ziva said and smiled.

Tony smiled to. _She is rely coming. Yes .And maybe she will go on a date with me soon. _Tony thought.

But after the food was served both ate in silence.

When they finished they went back home.

At Zivas home they said goodbye and Ziva said: "Thanks for the breakfast Tony."

When she closed the door behind here Tony made his way back to his home.

Tony entered his house and said:" Hey Dad I am back."

"Junior" his father said. "Could you please come a minute? I am in the kitchen."

"Shure Dad." Tony said and walked into the kitchen. "Where is the problem?"

"Junior I am going to go on a business trip this afternoon. I will be away a few weeks. I just called your aunt Jenny before you came back. She said that you can stay with them as long as I am not in town."

"Ok. Where are you going to go this time Dad?"

"I will go to Israel to my old friend Eli."

Tony nodded and went out of the kitchen and went upstairs.

He went into his room to take a shower in his own bathroom.

_So I will see Ziva every day. The hole day and not just at school. _Tony thought.

Back by the two men.

The two men drove to the house of Rene Benoit and entered his office.

"Did you two complete the mission?" Rene asked when they closed the door.

The two men sat down across from Rene. His desk was between them.

"No Sir." one said.

"And why?" Rene said a bit angry.

"We have a problem Boss."

"Which problem?" Rene asked.

"The girl. She wasn't alone but we didn't care until we saw her from near."

"And what exactly was the problem?" Rene said louder.

"I think that the girl is from Mossard." One of the men said.

"WHAT?" Rene said. "JEANNE" he shouted.

When Jeanne entered the room and said:" Yes Dad?"

"Do you know where the girl is from?"

"Yes. She is from Israel. Why?"

"I just wanna to know it. These idiots didn't know exactly if the girl they had seen was that girl. And could you please say me her name?"

"Her name is Ziva David. But why do you wanna know her name?"

"You know we have ways to find someone. That's one. You can go now."

"Ok Dad" Jeanne said and left the room.

"So she is from Mossard or?" one man asked.

"Yes and she isn't just from Mossard. She is the daughter of Eli David. He is the Director of Mossard."

"You think what I think boss?"

"What?"

"So if we kidnap here we could earn a lot of money and it would be very good for the business. You know how many deals we couldn't do because of the Mossard."

"Are you totally crazy? You would be dead before you were able to kidnap her."

"So what should we do?"

"At the moment? Nothing just let me think. And now go." Rene said. The men nodded and they left the office from Rene.

Meanwhile by the Gibbs:

Abby and Ziva were ready to go. They went down. In the kitchen was Jenny and before the two could leave Jenny said:" Abby, Ziva I need to talk to you two for a second?" "Tonys Dad is going to go on a business trip for a few weeks so he will live with us for that time."

"Yay we can do an sleepover party them. I need to talk to Timmy, Michelle and Palmer. That is going to be great. We can do movie nights, play Games and…" "Abby come down." Jenny said. "And before I forgot it, your father called Ziva. You should come to the NCIS after school. I will tell it the guards so you can come in without any problem. Ok?" Ziva nodded and because they have to go now, the two left the house to drive to school.

After school Tony had football training. When he entered the field a few of his buddies came over to him.

One of them Pete said: "Hey Tony. Why are you together with your looser Cosine and that terrorist?"

"He if you say something about that again about my Cosine or Ziva I swear…"

"What? Are you going to hit me then ? Because of that Israeli girl? Haha I can't believe that."

"Just shut up" Tony said. Tony knew that Pete is an kind of skinhead so he tried to be calm now because he want to protect Ziva.

In that time Ziva drove home to let Abby out of the car. She went also in the house because she wanted to get her badge so she wont get a problem because of her weapons. She don't want to let them at home. She felt save with her weapons.

"Abby I leave now" she said.

"Ok say hello to Mom and Dad from me please."

"Shure" Ziva said and left the house

At the Navy yard Ziva had shown the guard her badge and he let her into the yard without a problem. She parked the car where she was told to do it and went to the building where the NCIS was in.

But when she entered the building the guard in it don't believe her.

He didn't let her into the elevator. Ziva was forced to stay at the first floor.

"Call Agent Gibbs or the director. They know me. Or call Officer Hander he know me too."

The man said." First I have to check you because I have to know if you have weapons by you."

"Shure I have. I am an Mossard Officer so why shouldn't I have any weapons with me?" Ziva said angrily.

"Please come down Miss" the man said.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Ziva said loud.

At the same time Gibbs and his team entered the building and Gibbs said: "Woah, woah, what's up here?"

"Gibbs" Ziva said "That idiot here don't let me in the building."

Gibbs glared at the man who said: "I don't believe that she is from Mossard. She is to young."

"She is." Officer Hander said. "Shalom Officer David. Nice to see you." "Shalom" Ziva said.

Now Ziva was allowed to go into the building.

There Gibbs went with her to Jennys office.

Ziva talked to her father in Hebrew. He told her a few more detail about the Mission and that Officer Hander would join her.

He also said that send her a parcel with some stuff they would need then. Officer Hander joined them that he knew everything about the Mission too.

End of the chapter. So Ziva didn't kicked there asses up to now.

But I promise you she will.

I just want to tell you what will happen next a bit.

At the mission there will something happen.

Soon there will be some TIVA. Will Ziva go on a date with Tony?

And what will Jeanne do? What is going to happen at the school trip?

And is Pete going to do something?

You will see in the next chapters.

It will take me a bit longer now to update the next chapters because I have to do a lot of thinks for school.


	10. Chapter 10

Soo I found some time to now. Sitting here and writing a NCIS story on English while looking it in German. I get a bit confused with the languages now. Haha. And before I forget it in the story is Thursday now. This is the next chapter have fun with it.

When they arrived at Tonys house he went to the car. He already had a bag with his stuff for his time by Gibbs in his hand. Tony got into the car and said: "Morning Abbs, Morning Ziva." Both of them said also good Morning to Tony.

Then Abby said:" This is going to be such a grate time. We can do movie marathons, play truth or dare, ordering as much pizza as we can eat. And Timmy is coming over on Friday. Unfortunately Michelle is still ill and Palmer is with his family on a trip this weekend. So we are just four but I think this is ok too. And I know that Mom and Dad have a big case this week so they would be at work for a long time and we have the house for us alone. This is going to be so cool…."

"Calm down Abbs" Tony said.

"What is truth or dare?" Ziva asked.

"Have you never been on a sleepover party Ziva?" Abby asked shocked. Ziva shook her head . "You missed something then. But I know you going to like it Ziva. Now to your question. It is a game where you sit in a circle on the floor and in the middle of it is an empty bottle. One person have to spin it and when the bottle points at you, you have to choose between truth or dare. Truth is like the name. Someone is asking you a question and you have to answer it by telling the truth. And by dare you have to do something what somebody tells you to do."

"Ahh but why do you need a bottle for it?" Ziva asked Abby when she finished explaining Ziva truth or dare.

"It is because it is a game Zeeva. It is because of fun." Tony said.

The day at school went over very fast until to the second last subject. It was German and Ziva had it without the others.

"Guten Morgen." The teacher said when she entered the room.(Good morning)

"Guten Morgen Frau Wenstone." The class said.

For Ziva it was a very boring and long hour.

At the end she was glad that the lesson was over. The last lesson of the day was Auto. With Tony.

In the classroom Pete went over to Tony and Ziva and said: "He Tony be careful maybe the terrorist is going to hide a bomb in one of the cars." Tony stood protective infront of Ziva and said:" He Pete I told you to stop calling her like that. She got a name."

And before Pete could say anything, the teacher entered the room. "Thank you Tony but I can look after myself" Ziva said to Tony.

After the school Tony, Abby and Ziva drove home and at the house was an packet for Ziva. She knew that it was from her father. But it was no private packet. No. It was just for business. Like always. They have barely talked with each other since Tali died. Ziva took the packet and put it into her room. After she came back down she asked: "Should we prepare dinner?".

When the lasagne they prepared was in the oven they went into the living room and made homework.

A few minutes later Tony said: "Ziva could you please help me with Spanish. I have a few problems by finding the solutions here."

Ziva went to Tony and took his paper. "Tony this isn't Spanish. You wrote the most on Italian."

"Oh really? My mistake."

"I haven't known that you speak Italian." Ziva said in a perfect Italian.

"My grandparents from my fathers side are from Italy you know." He said with a wide grin.

Abby watched the whole scene with a grin, She haven't seen Tony grin like that after his mother died. She knew she have a mission now.

Bring Tony and Ziva together. She would need Tims help. But how could she call the Mission? Mission BTAZT? No. Mission ZITO? No. Mission TIVA? Yeah that's it mission TIVA.

After Gibbs and Jenny came home and they ate, the three went upstairs. They wanted to watch a movie but before Abby went into her room to call Tim and talk to him about mission TIVA.

Meanwhile Tony was with Ziva in her room and said:" Now I am going to know how my Ninja is living." And with that he went to her cupboard and wanted to open it.

Ziva went to her desk and took a thing from it. Then she went to Tony and said: "If you don't stop calling me your Ninja or open my cupboard I will kill you on 18 different ways with that paperclip."

"Woah, woah, woah calm down Ziv are" Tony said and grinned but was a bit scared.

"Guys, guys, guys" Abby said while she was walking into Zivas room.

"What?" "I realised that we don't have any sweets here. We have to go shopping tomorrow."

"Shure Abbs" Tony said.

After the movie everyone went to Bed. Ziva sat on the Bed with the packet. She took the knife from under her pillow and opened it.

There where two binoculars, two earplugs, and sniper gun dissembled of cause. Ziva shaked her head. She thought that her father would send her something personal two. No, she hoped. She took the packet and put it under her Bed. Then she went to sleep.

That night she had a nightmare again.

After Ziva shot the man who shot her in the shoulder she took the little lifeless body of her sister I her arm. She shaked her. Hoped and prayed that Tali would open her eyes any second. She had tears in her eyes. They started to roll down. Ziva tried to hold them back but she couldn't. She heard that someone familiar called her name. But she couldn't answer. The voice was getting louder and suddenly her father stood infront of her. He put one hand on Zivas shoulder. She looked up to the ice cold face of her fathers. The tears where rolling down her cheek. The next thing she realised was that Tali wasn't in her arms anymore. "No" she screamed. "Tali."

**Than she was pushed into a car. She saw her father driving the car. "Haven't I told you that you are weak if you cry?" he said cold. Ziva could hardly believe her ears. Her little sister died in front of her and she got shot in the shoulder just a few minutes ago. The thing with her shoulder wasn't so bad for Ziva. She wouldn't cry because of a simple bullet. But the fact that her sister died. His daughter. Was to much for her. And her father? He just go on like nothing happened. Like Tali didn't exist. How could someone be so cold?**

**They arrived at one of their houses and her father and Ziva got off. Inside is a paramedic. He will look after your shoulder." Her father said and Ziva nodded while she swap away the still running tears. "That is no reason for you that you can't go to work today" he said.**

Ziva just glared at him. "Stop crying you weakling." He screamed and grabbed Ziva at her injured shoulder. Ziva looked at him. She tried to put on her Mossard facade. But she could barely hold back the tears….

The next schoolday was a Friday. Soon it was over and Tonys football game begun.

Abby, Ziva and McGee took seat in the first row.

At the game Tony made a touchdown and everybody cheered.

The cheerleader reacted a bit over Ziva thought.

After the game which Tonys team won the for went to a shop to buy some food.

While they where driving Abby said: "He guys Mom just wrote me that they won't come early today it may would be after midnight."

"That is just like a horror movie. The kids are alone at home and get murdered." Tony said.

Everybody just rolled their eyes.

When they entered the shop they walked straight to the candies. Tony began to put everything in the caddie. Chips, Popcorn, chocolate and gummy bears. "I think that's enough Tony" McGee said. "Come on McGoo. Afraid of getting fat?" "No Tony" he said.

They paid and got back to the car. At the way home they stopped to get a pizza.

Back at the house Tony put die hardly into the DVD-Player. They sat down and watched the movie while eating the pizza in silent.

After the movie was over and the Pizza was empty Abby said: "Let's play truth or dare" and jumped up and down like a kid. The others nodded and they sat on the floor. "Ok. Let the Games begin. Will the luck be with you." Tony said dramatically and the others laughed.

After a few rounds it was Tonys turn to spin the bottle and it landed what a luck on Ziva. "Soo Zi. Truth or dare?" He asked with a big grin on his face. "I take truth" she said. "Tell me why you get shot in your shoulder." "Oh my god! You got shot?" Abby asked shocked.

Ziva put on her no emotion face and said "Yes I got and I don't want to talk about it. It is no big deal." "No big deal? I mean you got shot. That is a big deal. I remembered when Dad got shot in the arm. He couldn't move that arm for weeks and you say it is no big deal? Oh my god. Think about what could happened. You could be dead Ziva. It is a big deal." Abby said.

Ziva rolled her eyes and said: "Abby it is no big deal it wasn't the first time I got shot." "Whaaaaaat?" Abby said. "How often you got shot Ziva and why?" she added. "I don't want to talk about it." Ziva said again.

"But that's against the rules" Abby said. "I don't care. I don't want to talk about it Abby." Ziva said.

"Let's go on. Skip that question." Tony said and looked at Ziva.

A few rounds later they went upstairs because they wanted to do karaoke.

After that they went to Bed.

End of the chapter I hope you like it. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

After the karaoke, it was about midnight they all got sleeping bags and took them into the game room. Because nobody was tired they wanted to play some Games. The first one was dart. They played 5 rounds and then everyone get bored because Ziva always hit the bulleye. Then they all fell asleep.

Ziva dreamed again:

Her father beat her. Again. She knew why. She was weak. She deserved it. After a few punches into her stomach he let her go and went to his car and drove away.

**Ziva entered the house and went into the living room.**

"**Schmiel" she said while she was walking to him. **

**Ziva was glad that Schmiel was the paramedic. He was like a granddad for her and her siblings. He was to only one who understood that they are human. That they are kids. He didn't care when they cried. He said that it isn't weak that it is human and that they aren't robots. He was there for her, Tali and Ari after the death of their mother. And now he was the only one left who was like family to Ziva.**

**Two years ago Ari went on a mission and since then she haven't heard from him. So she thought he was dead. Now Tali is dead. And the only other person who was like a mother to her lives in America. So Schmiel is the only one left.**

**She haven't had a father since her mother died. Since then he saw them as soldiers.**

"**Ziv" Schmiel said with a soft sorrowful smile. **

"**Come to me my dear." Schmiel was also the only Officer who address her with her first name. **

**Ziva went to him and the first thing he did was hugging her. He knew she needed a friend now. **

**Then he cleaned and sutured her wound. Then he bandaged it and gave her a painkiller. She refused to take it but he said that it is ok and not weak. So Ziva took it. **

The next evening after Ziva said to Jenny that she have to go because of a Mossard thing and came back the news where on.

There the latest new where that two men had been shot from two different guns at the docks. The dead men were part of a armed dealer ring from DC and that they wanted to ship stolen guns.

Jenny knew that it was Mossard. That it was Ziva but she didn't say anything to Ziva because she knew that Ziva hates talking about that stuff.

On Monday the kids went back to school.

When Tony and Ziva went into the classroom from biology another teacher was there.

"Kids please sit down. I am your supply teacher until your biology teacher comes back. And because I am a chemistry teacher I will do chemistry with you in that time."

Everyone was silent until Jeanne said "Then we have to be careful because of our terrorist. She could build a bomb and blow us all up"

"Jeanne go to the headmaster NOW" the teacher said while everybody but not Ziva and Tony was laughing.

"And I hear something like that again from anybody of you, you will be suspended understood?"

"Yes" The class said.

"He Zi are you alright?" Tony asked Ziva.

Ziva nodded but he could se hurt in her face. He thought that something happened in the past but he don't know what.

After the lesson they walked to their lockers. And when the arrived at Zivas she opened it.

Tony saw a picture of her and a girl who looked like Ziva but younger in her locker.

"Is that your sister" he asked. Ziva smiled and nodded. "She looks like you" he said.

"A lot of people told us that."

Tony wanted to asked Ziva something else when 5 boys from their biology class came around the corner and walked over to them.

One of them was Pete and when they stood infront of Tony and Ziva he said "DiNozzo why are you hanging out with an terrorist I don't get that."

"Pete stop it" Tony said. Then Pete saw the picture of Ziva and Tali. He took it and said to his friends "He guys look there is terrorist 2.0"

"Give it back" Ziva said angrily. "Or what are you going to get your terrorist friend and sister and kill us all?" Pete said and his friends laughed.

That was enough for Ziva and she punched Pete into his face. You could here how his nose broke. "You bitch" he said while he was holding a hand over his now bloody nose.

And that was enough for Tony he also punched Pete. Soon he, Ziva, Pete and his friends got into a fight which Tony and Ziva won.

Of cause a teacher saw it and asked "Who started that" Pete pointed at Tony and Ziva which were barley injured. Tony had a bloody nose but Ziva hadn't any injury.

"DiNozzo, David to the headmaster without complaining. And you five go to the nurse and than after them to the headmaster."

The teacher took Tony and Ziva to the headmaster and left the room.

Headmaster Vance was really angry.

"What drove into you two? You DiNozzo hadn't been here since last year and I thought I expressed it very clear to you David that I don't want to see you here again. That was your second fight in two weeks. I think I have to suspend you two for a few days. And I also have to call your parents."

"Don't we have the change to defend ourselves?" Tony asked. Ziva just stood there emotionless.

"Than say what you have to say DiNozzo" Vance said.

"We had been talking . Then Pete and his friends came and called her a terrorist and took a picture out of her locker and insulted her and her sister. They didn't stop or gave the picture back when she asked. He was just insulting her again. Then the fight began"

"But why did you fight instead of talking to a teacher?"

Now Ziva spoke and she said "He deserved it and it was all my fault not Tonys when somebody is punished it is me and not him"

"Zee" Tony said but Ziva said "No Tony it wasn't your fault."

"I don't care whose fault it is you two fight so you two get punished. And I call your parents now. David I need the number of your parents I have to contact them also."

"My father don't care. He would say the same to you that that boy earned to be punished so you don't have to call him. And I know that he don't have the time to talk with you about that he would laugh about it he have to do better things."

"And my father isn't at home he is on a business trip so Jenny Gibbs is my custodian in that time"

After Vance called Jenny and she came she said while she entered the room "Tony could you and Ziva wait outside please I have to talk with your headmaster."

Both nodded and went out of the office.

Outside Tony asked Ziva "What happened to your sister Zee?"

"You really want to know it don't you?"

"Yes but only if you want to talk about it. I have seen the hurt in your eyes when you talked about her you know."

"Ok Tony I tell it you but please don't say it to anybody else."

"I promise you it" Tony said.

"It was a week before I came to Jen. My sister went out of the house and I stood in the doorframe and waved her goodbye. Then it happened.

She was only a few meters away when a car exploded it was right infront of her and she was directly dead. I could hardly believe my eyes and ran to her. When I think back it was stupid from me but she was my little sister you know. I took her in my arms. Hoped that she survived but she didn't and that was also the time I was shot into my shoulder. Then I come to know that it was a suicide bomber from Hamas. I also have to add that my father have a lot of enemies because of his work and I think they did it by purpose."

"I am so sorry Zee. I didn't know. I must be very hard for you that they call you how they do. You should have said something to me earlier. I could have made them to stop. If you need something you know I am always here for you. And don't care when if it is in the middle of the night I don't care if you need me I will be there for you understand?"

Ziva nodded and said "Thank you Tony." She hugged him and gave him a light kiss on hid cheek.

Meanwhile by Vance

"Misses Gibbs that is the second time Ziva got into a fight I am sorry but I have to suspend the two of them for 3 days."

"Could you tell me the reason" Jen said calm.

"Like I was told an other boy talked bad about Ziva and her sister after he took a picture away from her and than she punched him."

"What did the boy say. I know Ziva and she wouldn't hurt somebody because of fun."

"In my opinion the boy was just joking."

"What did he say?"

"He said something about she is a terrorist. But that is no reason to hit someone she could have talked with a teacher."

"No reason to hit someone? You don't know anything about how the live is in Israel. You are faced every day with the death and Hamas. So do not say that this is no reason. She lost her sister because of a terrorist so do not say that this is no reason."

"I am really sorry for her but I have to suspend her and DiNozzo they hit other students and that is not allowed so they have to stay away from school for 3 days"

After Jen talked with Vance she went to Tony and Ziva and said "You two drive home now. You are suspended for three days. We talk later I have to go back to work."

Tony and Ziva nodded and on the way home Tony asked Ziva "What should we do now? We have 3 days without school I mean we can do what we want now." Ziva just grinned. She hoped that she get to know him better in that time. Tony hoped the same thing that. He hoped that she would open up more and that she have fun with him. He want to show her hoe it is to have somebody again.

End of chapter hope you liked it. Please review.

A/N Tony and Ziva will soon have their first date and maybe they kiss there.


End file.
